This invention relates to dolls and more particularly to liquid fillable transparent dolls that assume the color of the filling liquid. The dolls including their hollow heads, trunks, arms, legs and feet comprise a common reservoir. The parts of the dolls may be moved relative to their trunks without a leakage problem.